


know you're not alone

by emmared



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, at just the very start, implied 1988
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/pseuds/emmared
Summary: the glimmer in Patrick's eyes betrays the promise right away, but it still doesn’t stop Trevor from agreeing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gasmsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/gifts).



> title from philip philips - home
> 
> basically, jasmine brought this up on twitter and i decided to try my hand at smut
> 
> (im also hiding from my other fic that i really should be working on tbqh)

Trevor peels his shin pads off as the reporters crowd around the locker room, interviewing all the guys who _actually made a difference_ in tonight’s game. He’d been doing well, but the thing about a point streak is that it has an expiration date. You get a kind of euphoria when you’re doing great and it’s showing, but suddenly you’re on the back-burner again, getting side-eyed by reporters instead of getting questioned. Trevor lets out a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders slump, before grabbing his things and heading to the showers.

*

“Hey Travis, good game buddy,” Jonny says, coming up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder while also pulling him to his chest for a brief squeeze. Trevor flashes his captain a smile, the old nickname always cheering him up oddly enough. 

“Thanks, Tazer, that was a nice empty-netter you pocketed at the end,” He compliments back, to which Jonny just shrugs as if the goal was no big deal. Trevor wishes he could just shrug things off like that, but he’s his own worst critic.

“If we’re talking about beauties I’m gonna have to direct you boys to myself as the perfect example,” Pat chirps, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Trevor notices the fond look come over his captain’s face at the winger’s statement, and he’s not dumb, he’d noticed something has been going on between them for quite some time. It’s not a big deal, though, Trevor’s still not sure of his own sexuality and is in no position to judge. 

“Kaner that shit was so filthy I’m going to still need a bath after that shower,” Trevor tosses out harmlessly, he knows Pat doesn’t need the ego boost but it was a pretty sick top-shelf snipe. 

“Are you going to the hotel bar with the guys?” Jonny asks, but in the tone of his voice Trevor can already tell him and Pat won’t be joining the guys at the bar. He can’t disagree, though, even with the win under their belt he just doesn’t feel like having a few beers while Artemi worries over Artem and Duncs tries to console the younger Russian. 

“Not tonight, think I’m just gonna call it,” Trevor answers, not trusting the look the two guys on either side of him are currently sharing. After a very suggestive eyebrow raise from Jonny, Pat turns to Trevor and tosses an arm across his shoulders.

“Why don’t you join us for a nightcap? Nothing too crazy, I promise,” The glimmer in his eyes betrays the promise right away, but it still doesn’t stop Trevor from agreeing and following them up to their hotel room when the bus gets them back to the hotel.

*

“Bailey’s and coffee or just whiskey?” Pat asks, pulling the different liquors from the mini-fridge and staring at them contemplatively.  
“No caffeine this late Pat,” Jonny’s quick to shut it down from his position across the room, loosening his tie with one hand and running the other through his hair. Pat obliges pouring a couple fingers in three tumblers, before holding them out to the other guys. Trevor takes a small sip, wincing as he lets the liquor burn its way down his throat. “Trev, you know you played good tonight, right? Just because you didn’t rack any points doesn’t mean you didn’t make a difference out there.”

“Yeah, you’ve been on fire the last couple games, and don’t think that we didn’t notice that. You’ve been putting in the work and it shows.” Pat follows up, taking a seat on the bed beside him and leaning close. Trevor feels the stress lift off him like an actual weight at their words, feeling his muscles relax from being wound so tight the whole night. 

“Thanks, guys, I mean you both had good goals tonight, it’s just hard without that instant gratification, you know?” Trevor ends the sentence in a mumble, raising his glass to his lips and taking a bigger gulp. 

“I’ll have you know I’m very gracious,” Pat whispers, pushing closer even more and laying a hand on Trevor’s thigh. It’s like dipping your toe in a pool before jumping in, testing the waters. There are only two ways this will play out, but at the moment Trevor can’t think clearly with the way Jonny’s eyes are burning into his soul. Instead, he turns to face Pat and tilts his head down ever so slightly, allowing Pat to surge upward and push their lips together. 

It’s soft at first, but soon their teeth are gnashing together and Pat’s licking his way into Trevor’s mouth, and how did Trevor’s hand wind up buried in Pat’s tight little curls? A groan from across the room has them pulling apart to see Jonny reclined in the chair, hand leisurely running over the bulge in his dress pants. 

Trevor can’t remember being so turned on before, but then Pat’s tongue is on his ear and he can’t help the moan that escapes. He undoes Pat’s pants with clumsy hands and tugs his cock out, grasping it as Pat tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. 

“What do you want Trev?” Jonny asks as he crosses the room, tossing his shirt off along the way. There’s so much that Trevor wants in this exact moment, he can’t land on one singular thing as Jonny undoes his pants and pushes them onto the ground, leaving him in black boxer briefs that cling tightly to the muscles of his thighs. Pat breaks from his assault on Trevor’s neck to pick his jaw up from the floor before going straight to his belt. 

“Fuck Jonny,” Trevor gasps, but no, that didn’t come out right. “I want you to fuck me, Jonny.” The blush the covers his cheeks is of epic proportions, but the hunger the takes over Jonny’s eyes alone is worth it.

“Well I want you to suck my cock Trev, could you do that for me?” Pat asks, laying back on the bed to lift his hips and push his pants out from under him. Trevor nods with wide eyes, pushing off his own pants and crawling up the bed to have better access at Pat’s dick.  
“Yeah Pat, I’ll suck it so good,” Trevor spits into his palm and grabs Pat, giving him a quick tug. Pat lets out a strangled gasp, collecting himself before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Trevor barely has time to register the items before he feels Jonny’s tongue licking along his rim. He pushes his hips back, getting Jonny’s tongue deep in his hole for his troubles, but Pat grabs a handful of his hair and pushes his face into his balls. Trevor quickly gets with the picture, caressing Pat’s sac with his tongue as pumps his fat cock a few times. 

“Fuck Trev, you luck so good bent over Pat like that,” Jonny mumbles, and Trevor shivers as he feels the first finger enter his hole up to the first knuckle. Jonny wiggles it around a bit, testing the elasticity of his rim. “ _Shit Trevor_ , you’re so fucking tight, I’m not going to last.” 

“I don’t need much prep,” Trevor mumbles around one of Pat’s balls, looking at the blonde from under his lashes and enjoying the slack-jawed look he gets in return. Jonny’s finger slips the rest of the way in at his words, stretching Trevor just the tiniest bit and he needs _more_. Pat laughs from above him, but he’s looking straight at Jonny as he lets a few more giggles slip.

“We’ve got ourselves a masochist here Jonny,” Pat sounds downright giddy, and Trevor’s cheeks flush once again, but he nods in agreement. That’s all it takes for Jonny to shove another finger in and start scissoring him open. The burn is so good Trevor finds himself moaning into Pat’s perineum. He hears the tell-tale rip of a condom package and braces himself a little straighter on the bed.

“You’re such a good boy Trev, I know you’re going to take my cock so good,” Jonny sounds wrecked already, and then he’s breaching Trevor’s rim with the tip of his cock before pushing in completely and bottoming out. Trevor hears Jonny groan as his ass convulses around his dick, and sucks Pat into his mouth. 

They find a good rhythm, Jonny fucking into Trevor from behind and Trevor bobbing on Pat’s dick sloppily. Pat weaves his hand in Trevor’s hair as he takes him in as far as he can, feeling the tip of his dick tickle the back of his throat and swallowing down.

“Fuck Trevor, I’m going to come from that filthy little mouth of yours,” Pat hisses as Trevor gets a hand under to cradle his balls before deep-throating him again.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you guys look right now,” Jonny grunts as he slams his hips into Trevor a little harder, pistoning in and out of him and hitting his prostate with every sharp jab. Pat starts letting out these breathy little moans and Trevor knows he’s close, can feel his balls tightening in his grip before the obligatory hair-tug warning comes. Instead of pulling off Trevor takes Pat as deep as he can, swallowing the thick streams of come that coat the back of his throat. 

Jonny pounds so hard into Trevor it's painful, but then he reaches around and gets a hand wrapped around his cock and Trevor is coming so hard he loses his vision, the orgasm feeling like it’s being ripped from his soul. Jonny fucks him through his orgasm as his thrusts start to get sloppy before he pulls out altogether, quickly stripping off the condom and coming onto Trevor’s back. It should be gross but Trevor can’t get over how hot it is, blaming it on the post-orgasm haze. 

*

They lay in a heap on the bed afterward, limbs tangled together and sweat covering their naked bodies. 

“Don’t forget how proud we are Trev, you’re a good boy,” Trevor finds himself preening under Jonny’s praise, and yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://19trash88.tumblr.com)
> 
> please give me come concrit i really want to get better!


End file.
